Who's to say I'm not?
by H-FREAK
Summary: Two of the Scoobies try online dating. Plays out as an IM conversation. ETA: Nokomis Stormborn is doing a continuation of this. Look it up. Who's to Say You're WHAT Now!


**Title**: Who's to say I'm not?  
**Rating**: PG-13?  
**Warnings**: Femslashy goodness.  
**Summary**: Two of the Scoobies try online dating.

**A/N**: The fic plays out as an IM conversation. I think I've read something similar before, but if I have I can't remember where. At any rate, I doubt this is an original idea, but hopefully it's still an enjoyable fic anyway.

* * *

**Vixxen81 07:48:24:** Hi!

_**Redhotkitten**_** 07:48:55:** Hi…

**Vixxen81 07:49:33:** I've never really done this b4…

_**Redhotkitten**_** 07:50:04:** Neither have I…

**Vixxen81 07:50:36:** Oh this should be fun

**Vixxen81 07:51:11:** So…where do u wanna start?

_**Redhotkitten**_** 07:51:54:** I really don't know.

**Vixxen81 07:52:42:** Well, what kind of girls r you into?

_**Redhotkitten**_** 07:53:28: **I'm not too particular.

**Vixxen81 07:54:01:** But there must be ones that turn you on

**Vixxen81 07:54:16:** Was that too forward?

_**Redhotkitten**_** 07:54:23:** Just thinking…

_**Redhotkitten**_** 07:55:15:** A good smile is a must.

**Vixxen81 07:55:27:** *eyeroll*

_**Redhotkitten**_** 07:55:42:** What?

**Vixxen81 07:56:03:** Not very exciting.

_**Redhotkitten**_** 07:56:25:** You go then.

**Vixxen81 07:57:31:** Good hips. Hips that make you wanna grab her. And smooth, slender legs that just beg to be rubbed.

_**Redhotkitten**_** 07:57:56:** Pouty lips.

**Vixxen81 07:58:13:** Yes! Gotta have a good pout.

_**Redhotkitten**_** 07:58:44:** And soft breasts.

**Vixxen81 07:58:59:** Definitely.

_**Redhotkitten**_** 07:59:14:** _Real_ breasts.

**Vixxen81 07:59:26:** Omg, yes!

_**Redhotkitten**_** 07:59:57:** I'm not much in the size department.

_**Redhotkitten**_** 08:00:10:** They're there, but nothing to write home about.

**Vixxen81 08:00:14:** Me neither. Don't sweat it.

_**Redhotkitten**_** 08:00:55:** So…

**Vixxen81 08:01:06:** So…

_**Redhotkitten**_** 08:01:52:** How long have you known?

**Vixxen81 08:02:09:** Known?

_**Redhotkitten**_** 08:02:23:** That you're gay.

**Vixxen81 08:03:48:** not long... Is that ok?

_**Redhotkitten**_** 08:04:02:** I don't mind. So, how long?

**Vixxen81 08:04:18:** Couple months

_**Redhotkitten**_** 08:04:47:** And you're hanging out here?

**Vixxen81 08:05:46:** Not so good with the flirting in code, at least here I already know the girls are gay

_**Redhotkitten**_** 08:06:11:** You could always try a gay bar.

**Vixxen81 08:06:58:** I dont think there r any in my town :-(

_**Redhotkitten**_** 08:07:13:** Same here. *sigh*

_**Redhotkitten**_** 08:08:01:** So, two months? Have you even been with a woman?

**Vixxen81 08:08:45:** You're not gonna go away if I say no r you?

_**Redhotkitten**_** 08:09:04:** I'm still here.

**Vixxen81 08:09:33:** Good :-D Because I like you so far.

_**Redhotkitten**_** 08:09:56:** I like you too.

**Vixxen81 08:10:12:** *grins coyly*

_**Redhotkitten**_** 08:10:24:** Coyly…

**Vixxen81 08:10:51:** I'm the master of sexy grins

_**Redhotkitten**_** 08:11:18:** I'd like to see that.

**Vixxen81 08:11:50:** So what about you? How long have you known?

_**Redhotkitten**_** 08:12:27:** Three years.

**Vixxen81 08:12:39:** Oh god my face is red

_**Redhotkitten**_** 08:12:55:** Why?

**Vixxen81 08:13:53:** you must think I'm a joke. I shouldve lied about how long

_**Redhotkitten**_** 08:14:28:** I'm glad you told the truth; honesty will get you a long way with me.

**Vixxen81 08:14:51:** I can go…

_**Redhotkitten**_** 08:14:58:** Don't!

_**Redhotkitten**_** 08:15:15:** I told you I like you.

_**Redhotkitten**_** 08:15:34:** Please. Let's keep talking.

_**Redhotkitten**_** 08:16:02:** You still there?

**Vixxen81 08:16:19:** Yeah…

**Vixxen81 08:16:41:** Probably gonna regret asking this but…

**Vixxen81 08:17:10:** How many girls have you been with?

_**Redhotkitten**_** 08:17:36:** One.

**Vixxen81 08:17:51:** Oh

**Vixxen81 08:18:14:** That actually makes me feel a little better.

**Vixxen81 08:18:25:** God that probably sounded rude

_**Redhotkitten**_** 08:18:38:** Relax.

**Vixxen81 08:18:49:** Sorry…

**Vixxen81 08:19:13:** I'm like freakishly nervous

**Vixxen81 08:19:36:** My foot kinda likes to liv in my mouth.

**Vixxen81 08:19:40:** live

_**Redhotkitten**_** 08:20:34:** Well, hey, if you're that flexible, you shouldn't have any trouble getting a girl.

**Vixxen81 08:21:06:** Oh I've got muscles you've never even dreamed of ;-)

_**Redhotkitten**_** 08:21:15:** 0.0

_**Redhotkitten**_** 08:21:52:** So, do you work out a lot, then?

**Vixxen81 08:22:10:** I dont know if I'd say a lot.

**Vixxen81 08:22:27:** I'm pretty fit tho…

_**Redhotkitten**_** 08:22:41:** Sounds sexy.

**Vixxen81 08:22:44:** And strong.

**Vixxen81 08:22:58:** Like superhero strong.

_**Redhotkitten**_** 08:23:14:** You're a superhero?

**Vixxen81 08:23:29:** Oh totally!

_**Redhotkitten**_** 08:23:52:** What are your powers?

**Vixxen81 08:24:33:** So far I've got sexy grins and flexible feet.

**Vixxen81 08:24:56:** My other skills remain untested…

_**Redhotkitten**_** 08:25:17:** Maybe I could help you with that.

**Vixxen81 08:25:28:** Think you can keep up?

_**Redhotkitten**_** 08:25:54:** Oh, I'm, like, in the Justice League.

**Vixxen81 08:26:11:** Your a superhero too?

_**Redhotkitten**_** 08:26:24:** Darn tootin'.

_**Redhotkitten**_** 08:26:42:** I mean, "Damn straight!"

**Vixxen81 08:26:48:** lol

_**Redhotkitten**_** 08:26:52:** Ignore that first one.

_**Redhotkitten**_** 08:27:09:** That's my inenr nerd talking.

_**Redhotkitten**_** 08:27:13:** Inner*

**Vixxen81 08:27:25:** Inner nerd huh? *grins*

_**Redhotkitten**_** 08:27:36:** You like nerds?

**Vixxen81 08:27:50:** Smart girls are SO HOT!

_**Redhotkitten**_** 08:28:02:** You're too perfect.

**Vixxen81 08:28:16:** You're not so bad yourslef

**Vixxen81 08:28:31:** So do you wear glasses?

_**Redhotkitten**_** 08:28:38:** No.

**Vixxen81 08:28:45:** *pouts*

_**Redhotkitten**_** 08:28:57:** Sorry.

**Vixxen81 08:29:07:** Superficial detail/ Not that important.

**Vixxen81 08:29:19:** That slash was supposed to be a period.

_**Redhotkitten**_** 08:29:50:** So, apart from the superhero gig, what's your day job?

**Vixxen81 08:30:46:** I'm a psychiatrist.

_**Redhotkitten**_** 08:30:59:** Wow. Really?

**Vixxen81 08:31:14:** Actually no.

**Vixxen81 08:31:20:** Not exactly

**Vixxen81 08:31:28:** Sorry.

_**Redhotkitten**_** 08:31:35:** What exactly, then?

**Vixxen81 08:31:56:** I'm a guidance counselor.

**Vixxen81 08:32:12:** Which is similar. I was really only stretching the truth.

_**Redhotkitten**_** 08:32:31:** Don't make me spank you. *wags finger*

**Vixxen81 08:32:49:** On second thought, I've got some bold faced lies for ya.

_**Redhotkitten**_** 08:33:59:** You want to be spanked?

**Vixxen81 08:34:23:** Maybe a little… U?

_**Redhotkitten**_** 08:34:38:** Maybe a little. ;-)

**Vixxen81 08:34:56:** And I am sorry about the truth stretch-age

**Vixxen81 08:35:04:** It was stupid

_**Redhotkitten**_** 08:35:17:** It's okay.

_**Redhotkitten**_** 08:35:45:** It's only natural that you want to show the best side of yourself.

_**Redhotkitten**_** 08:36:03:** But you really don't have to work so hard to impress me.

**Vixxen81 08:36:31:** So what do you do?

**Vixxen81 08:36:46:** When your not Justice League-ing.

_**Redhotkitten**_** 08:37:08:** I'm a student.

_**Redhotkitten**_** 08:37:20:** The eventual plan is teacher.

_**Redhotkitten**_** 08:37:32:** So, I can definitely respect the counselor thing.

**Vixxen81 08:37:54:** Wow, if things work out we could like work at the same school.

**Vixxen81 08:38:13:** Oh god I'm such a dork! *hides face*

_**Redhotkitten**_** 08:38:25:** I like it. :-)

_**Redhotkitten**_** 08:38:39:** And I'm glad you're looking for something long-term.

_**Redhotkitten**_** 08:38:57:** It would really suck if you were so perfect and just looking for casual sex.

**Vixxen81 08:39:33:** I'm still afraid I'm gonna break the rules of lesbainism and you'll want me to go away…

_**Redhotkitten**_** 08:39:51:** Oh, the rules are easy.

_**Redhotkitten**_** 08:40:48:** Rule 1: Make sure she doesn't have a penis. Rule 2: Make it up as you go.

**Vixxen81 08:41:12:** I think I can swing that.

**Vixxen81 08:41:34:** You don't have a penis right?

_**Redhotkitten**_** 08:41:47:** LoL. You're safe with me.

**Vixxen81 08:42:10:** Good. Because I've been there and done that and I'm SO ready to move on.

**Vixxen81 08:42:18:** God I'm stupid sometimes…

_**Redhotkitten**_** 08:42:31:** I've been with guys too.

_**Redhotkitten**_** 08:42:48:** Well, guy.

_**Redhotkitten**_** 08:43:02:** I mean, I dated a few guys, but I only slept with the one.

**Vixxen81 08:43:36:** And that was so bad it soured you on guys or something?

_**Redhotkitten**_** 08:43:49:** LoL. No.

_**Redhotkitten**_** 08:44:05:** We were together for a couple of years.

**Vixxen81 08:44:14:** Oh good.

**Vixxen81 08:44:33:** By which I mean… Well I won't pretend I didn't enjoy the guys.

_**Redhotkitten**_** 08:44:52:** So what made you realize…?

**Vixxen81 08:45:13:** It wasn't really any one thing…

**Vixxen81 08:45:27:** Mostly it was little stuff over time

**Vixxen81 08:45:46:** And then this last summer I had a lot of time for reflection.

**Vixxen81 08:46:11:** What about u?

_**Redhotkitten**_** 08:46:50:** It was all about the woman.

**Vixxen81 08:47:18:** You guys were pretty serious huh?

**Vixxen81 08:47:42:** So what happened? You seem nice enough to me. Did she leave you or did you leave her?

_**Redhotkitten**_** 08:48:24:** She died.

**Vixxen81 08:48:55:** I'm so sorry…

_**Redhotkitten**_** 08:49:15:** I'm better now. More or less, anyway. And I'm hoping I can find that kind of love again.

**Vixxen81 08:50:22:** Is it okay if I change the subject? Something a little less painful??

_**Redhotkitten**_** 08:50:31:** Go ahead.

**Vixxen81 08:50:54:** About your screen name… Are u a redhead?

_**Redhotkitten**_** 08:51:02:** Yes.

**Vixxen81 08:51:16:** Natural?

_**Redhotkitten**_** 08:51:35:** Yes again.

**Vixxen81 08:51:49:** Wow, that's great!

**Vixxen81 08:52:04:** I have a total thing for redheads

_**Redhotkitten**_** 08:52:11:** Yeah?

**Vixxen81 08:52:24:** Definitely… how long your hair?

**Vixxen81 08:52:27:** is

_**Redhotkitten**_** 08:52:43:** Just past the shoulder blades in the back. It's layered towards the front.

**Vixxen81 08:52:51:** Sounds cute 3

**Vixxen81 08:53:05:** Freckles?

_**Redhotkitten**_** 08:53:20:** Some.

**Vixxen81 08:53:28:** *licks*

_**Redhotkitten**_** 08:53:39:** *blushes*

**Vixxen81 08:53:47:** *gives sexiest grin ever*

_**Redhotkitten**_** 08:53:59:** *melts*

**Vixxen81 08:54:06:** :-D :-D :-D

**Vixxen81 08:54:18:** Your so fun!

_**Redhotkitten**_** 08:54:41:** So, what about your hair?

**Vixxen81 08:54:59:** Blonde. But dont let that (and my aweful typing) fool you.

_**Redhotkitten**_** 08:55:07:** Natural?

**Vixxen81 08:55:20:** Yeah but I lighten it.

**Vixxen81 08:55:33:** So whats the kitten part mean?

_**Redhotkitten**_** 08:55:45:** It means I purr if you pet me just right. ;-D

**Vixxen81 08:55:56:** *pets*

_**Redhotkitten**_** 08:56:08:** *purrs*

_**Redhotkitten**_** 08:56:32:** What about you? 81 is…?

**Vixxen81 08:56:43:** My birth year.

_**Redhotkitten**_** 08:56:57:** Oh, we're the same age.

**Vixxen81 08:57:10:** You are just too perfect…

_**Redhotkitten**_** 08:57:30:** Are you a robot?

**Vixxen81 08:57:31:** Are you a robot?

_**Redhotkitten**_** 08:57:46:** Ha!

**Vixxen81 08:57:51:** lolololololol

**Vixxen81 08:58:23:** So what about the hot part?

_**Redhotkitten**_** 08:58:44:** That's the promise. What I'll do to you. ;-)

**Vixxen81 08:58:57:** What you're already doing to me

_**Redhotkitten**_** 08:59:09:** Really?

**Vixxen81 08:59:25:** Oh I'm _way_ hot right now…

**Vixxen81 08:59:43:** *kisses*

_**Redhotkitten**_** 08:59:58:** *kisses back*

**Vixxen81 09:00:10:** :-D

_**Redhotkitten**_** 09:00:31:** So have you ever kissed a girl before?

_**Redhotkitten**_** 09:00:45:** In the non-virtual way?

**Vixxen81 09:01:04:** Once in high school.

_**Redhotkitten**_** 09:01:32:** What was she like?

**Vixxen81 09:02:06:** Well she kissed me…so dont look to her for my taste in women

**Vixxen81 09:02:27:** Mostly she was sleazy

_**Redhotkitten**_** 09:02:48:** And what was the kiss like?

**Vixxen81 09:03:13:** Definitely didn't suck…

**Vixxen81 09:03:41:** I mean she was pretty hot and she definitely new what she was doing

**Vixxen81 09:04:02:** Lets just say I had to lock myself in a bathroom afterwards

_**Redhotkitten**_** 09:04:25:** Steamy.

_**Redhotkitten**_** 09:04:49:** So why didn't you end up with her?

**Vixxen81 09:05:08:** 1st theres the fact that she was an emotional basket case.

**Vixxen81 09:05:21:** And I had a guy at the time

**Vixxen81 09:05:34:** Well he was an on and off guy

**Vixxen81 09:05:56:** But I wasnt really ready to face the lesbian stuff yet

_**Redhotkitten**_** 09:06:12:** It can be tough.

**Vixxen81 09:06:43:** What about you? lots of kisses??

_**Redhotkitten**_** 09:06:55:** Yes, but all with one girl.

**Vixxen81 09:07:10:** I like that your committed.

**Vixxen81 09:07:19:** Do you think u could be commited to me?

**Vixxen81 09:07:27:** i mean I know I havent known long

**Vixxen81 09:07:38:** but its really not like I'm gonna change back

**Vixxen81 09:07:51:** and I'm a fastlearner when I apply myself

**Vixxen81 09:08:02:** and Id really like to apply msyelf to you ;-)

_**Redhotkitten**_** 09:08:13:** There's definite potential. :-)

**Vixxen81 09:08:19:** Yay!

**Vixxen81 09:08:27:** And I'm defnitely looking 4 commitment to.

**Vixxen81 09:08:34:** I commit

**Vixxen81 09:08:41:** I'm committed

**Vixxen81 09:08:48:** I'm a committee

_**Redhotkitten**_** 09:08:56:** :-)

_**Redhotkitten**_** 09:09:33:** So, about the vixen part…

_**Redhotkitten**_** 09:09:42:** If you had to pick one word to describe yourself in bed…

**Vixxen81 09:09:57:** The word is stamina!

_**Redhotkitten**_** 09:10:04:** Fun!

**Vixxen81 09:10:08:** Whats your word?

_**Redhotkitten**_** 09:10:35:** Affectionate.

_**Redhotkitten**_** 09:10:48:** But I can definitely be affectionate with stamina.

**Vixxen81 09:11:09:** Think u can keep up?

_**Redhotkitten**_** 09:11:31:** Oh, I can go all night and day.

**Vixxen81 09:11:45:** How many times?

_**Redhotkitten**_** 09:12:01:** Wouldn't you like to know? *evil grin*

**Vixxen81 09:12:12:** *kisses*

_**Redhotkitten**_** 09:12:24:** *licks*

**Vixxen81 09:12:32:** Licks where?

_**Redhotkitten**_** 09:12:44:** *evil grin*

**Vixxen81 09:12:53:** *blushes*

**Vixxen81 09:13:16:** Kinda hot in here…

_**Redhotkitten**_** 09:13:36:** *gives ice cubes*

**Vixxen81 09:13:47:** Kinda hotter in here…

_**Redhotkitten**_** 09:14:03:** So…any hobbies?

**Vixxen81 09:14:18:** You mean besides what Im doing with those ice cubes?

_**Redhotkitten**_** 09:14:29:** :-P

**Vixxen81 09:14:51:** Mostly I just fight the forces of darkness

_**Redhotkitten**_** 09:15:06:** No, but really?

**Vixxen81 09:15:28:** I like to spend time with my friends…

**Vixxen81 09:15:41:** Love a good workout

**Vixxen81 09:15:57:** Some nights I relax with a cheesy ice skating movie

**Vixxen81 09:16:12:** What about u?

_**Redhotkitten**_** 09:16:39:** Well, there's the Justice League; they keep me hopping.

**Vixxen81 09:16:44:** :-)

_**Redhotkitten**_** 09:16:53:** And my friends are always coming and going.

_**Redhotkitten**_** 09:17:15:** And I'm sort of into the occult scene.

**Vixxen81 09:17:21:** oh…

_**Redhotkitten**_** 09:17:40:** You think I'm weird, don't you? :-/

**Vixxen81 09:17:44:** No

**Vixxen81 09:17:52:** Really no

**Vixxen81 09:18:09:** Its just…do you worship or study?

_**Redhotkitten**_** 09:18:26:** Given the choices, I'd pick study.

**Vixxen81 09:18:38:** Practice?

_**Redhotkitten**_** 09:18:47:** ?

**Vixxen81 09:19:31:** Are you into like dark stuff?

_**Redhotkitten**_** 09:20:02:** Oh! No. Definitely no. Definitely, emphatically no.

**Vixxen81 09:20:16:** Oh thank god!

_**Redhotkitten**_** 09:20:21:** I'm a positive energy kind of gal. :-)

**Vixxen81 09:20:28:** good!

**Vixxen81 09:20:35:** Very good!

**Vixxen81 09:20:47:** I'm definitely looking for positive enregy

**Vixxen81 09:20:51:** eneryg

**Vixxen81 09:20:56:** energy!!

**Vixxen81 09:21:05:** God I can't even typ e I'm so excited

_**Redhotkitten**_** 09:21:14:** Excited?

**Vixxen81 09:21:30:** I jsut can't beleive this is going so well.

**Vixxen81 09:21:39:** I'm like seriously interetsed in you

**Vixxen81 09:21:48:** it is going well right?

_**Redhotkitten**_** 09:22:57:** Very well. :-)

**Vixxen81 09:23:00:** :-d

**Vixxen81 09:23:06:** I mean :-D

**Vixxen81 09:24:23:** Maybe its way too soon to say this… But my philosophy is sieze the moment, cause tomorrow you might be dead And if it is too soon we can totally take it slow. But I wanna go ahead and put this out there… I think we should try to meet…

_**Redhotkitten**_** 09:24:52:** You're not an axe-murder, right?

**Vixxen81 09:25:09:** only when they lie about there hair color :-P

_**Redhotkitten**_** 09:25:24:** We should meet.

**Vixxen81 09:25:38:** oh god oh god oh god

**Vixxen81 09:25:56:** Now I'm all nervous and excitible

_**Redhotkitten**_** 09:26:13:** Calm down. I don't even know where you live yet.

_**Redhotkitten**_** 09:26:21:** That came out kind of stalker-y.

**Vixxen81 09:26:23:** California

_**Redhotkitten**_** 09:26:39:** Really? Me too!

**Vixxen81 09:26:54:** Oh god oh god oh god

**Vixxen81 09:27:10:** What part?

_**Redhotkitten**_** 09:27:35:** It's kind of a small-ish town. Not a lot of people have heard of it.

**Vixxen81 09:27:59:** I got one of those to. So whats yours called?

_**Redhotkitten**_** 09:28:08:** Sunnydale.

_**Redhotkitten**_** 09:28:21:** Yours?

_**Redhotkitten**_** 09:29:03:** Still there?

**Vixxen81 09:29:17:** willow???

_**Redhotkitten**_** 09:29:42:** 0.0

_**Redhotkitten**_** 09:30:16:** bUFFY?!?!?


End file.
